thevoiceusxofandomcom-20200214-history
Blake Shelton
'Blake Tollison Shelton '(born June 18, 1976) is an American country music artist. In 2001, he made his debut with the single "Austin". Released as the lead off single from his self titled debut album, "Austin" went on to spend five weeks at Number One on the Billboard Hot Country Songs charts. This song was the first single from his gold certified debut album, which also produced two more Top 20 hits. Although the album was released on Giant Records Nashville, Shelton was transferred to Warner Bros. Records Nashville after Giant closed in late 2001. His second and third albums, 2003's "The Dreamer" (his first Warner Bros. proper) and 2004's "Blake Shelton's Barn & Grill", were each certified gold as well. Shelton's fourth album, "Pure BS", was issued in 2007, and re-issued in 2008 with a cover of Michael Buble's pop hit "Home" as one of the bonus tracks. This cover was also that album's third single. A fifth album, "Startin' Fires", was released in November 2008. It was followed by the extended plays "Hillbilly Bone" and "All About Tonight" in 2010, and the album "Red River Blue" in 2011. He is currently a vocal coach on the NBC reality talent show The Voice with Adam Levine, Cee Lo Green and Christina Aguilera. Overall, Shelton has charted 17 singles on the country charts, including ten number one hits: "Austin" (2001), "The Baby" (2003), "Some Beach" (2004-2005), "Home" (2008), "She Wouldn't Be Gone" (2009), "Hillbilly Bone" (2010), a duet with Trace Adkins "All About Tonight" (2010), "Who Are You When I'm Not Looking" (2011), "Honey Bee" (2011) and "God Gave Me You" (2011). Additionally, three more of his singles have reached Top 10: a cover version of Conway Twitty's "Goodbye Time", "Nobody But Me" and "I'll Just Hold On". Early Life Shelton was born in Ada, Oklahoma to Dick, a used car dealer, and Dorothy, a beauty salon owner. He began singing at an early age and by age 12, he learned to play guitar. By age 16, Shelton had received a Denbo Diamond award in his home state. On November 13, 1990, his older brother Richie, who was 24 at the time, died in a car accident. He has an older sister, Endy. At age 17, he moved to Nashville, Tennessee in pursuit of a singing career. Musical Career 1998-2002: Blake Shelton After several years in Nashville, he signed to Giant Record in 1998. In 2001, he was slated to release a song entitled "I Wanna Talk About Me" as a single. Staff at the label considered the song unsuitable for a lead off single, however, and the song was eventually recorded by Toby Keith, whose version was a number one hit. Instead, Giant released "Austin" as Shelton's debut single. Shortly after its release, however, Giant Records was dissolved, and Shelton was transferred to Warner Bros. Records, the parent company. "Austin" went on to spend five weeks at number one on the Billboard Hot Country Singles & Tracks (now Hot Country Songs) charts. His self titled debut album also produced the No. 18 "All Over Me" (which Shelton co-wrote with fellow country artist Earl Thomas Conley) and the No. 14 "Ol' Red", which was a cover version of a George Jones song. Although Shelton's rendition of the song was not a major radio hit, he considers it his signature song, and it has become popular in concert. Blake Shelton is certified gold by the RIAA. 2002-2003: The Dreamer Shelton's second album, "The Dreamer", was first released on February 4, 2003 on Warner Bros. Records. It's lead off single "The Baby", reached Number One on the country charts, holding that position for three weeks. Although the second and third singles ("Heavy Liftin'" and "Playboys of the Southwestern World", respectively) only reached No. 32 and 24, "The Dreamer" earned gold certification as well. He, along with Andy Griggs and Montgomery Centry, sang guest vocals on Tracy Byrd's mid 2003 single "The Truth About Men". 2004-2006: Blake Shelton's Barn & Grill "Blake Shelton's Barn & Grill" was the title of Shelton's third studio album, released in 2004. It's lead off single, the Harley Allen co-write "When Somebody Knows You That Well", peaked at No. 37 on the country charts, while the follow up "Some Beach" became his third Number One hit, holding that position for four weeks. It was followed by a cover of Conway Twitty's 1988 single "Goodbye Time". Both this cover and it's followup, "Nobody But Me", reached Top Ten for Shelton as well. As with his first two albums, "Blake Shelton's Barn & Grill" was certified gold. Accompanying the album's release was a video collection entitled "Blake Shelton's Barn & Grill: A Video Collection". On December 18, 2005, several of Shelton's songs, including "Nobody But Me", appeared on the TV movie "The Christmas Blessing", starring Neil Patrick Harris, Rebecca Gayheart, Angus T. Jones and Rob Lowe. Shelton had a small role at the end of the movie, playing himself at a benefit concert, singing "Nobody But Me". 2006-2008: Pure BS Shelton issued his fourth studio album, "Pure BS", in early 2007. Unlike his first three albums, which were produced entirely by Bobby Braddock, Shelton worked with Braddock, Brent Rowan and Paul Worley as producers for this album. Its first two singles "Don't Make Me" and "The More I Drink" were both Top 20 hits on the country charts, respectively reaching No.12 and 19. Also in late 2007, Shelton made appearances on television shows: first as a judge on the talent competition "Nashville Star" and later on "Clash of the Choirs". "Pure BS" was re-released in 2008 with three bonus tracks, including a cover of Michael Buble's hit single "Home". This cover, released in early 2008 as the album's third single, became his fourth Number One hit in July. 2008-2009: Startin' Fires "Home" was followed in August 2008 by the single "She Wouldn't Be Gone", his 14th chart entry and his fifth Number One hit. It was the first time in his career that he had two consecutive Number One's. "She Wouldn't Be Gone" is the lead off to Shelton's fifth studio album, "Startin' Fires", which has also produced the single "I'll Just Hold On". This album also includes "Bare Skin Rug" a duet with Lambert.It was produced by Scott Hendricks, except for one track which was produced by Brent Rowan, and another ("I Don't Care", which carried over from "Pure BS") was produced by Braddock. 2009-2011: Hillbilly Bone and All About Tonight After "I'll Just Hold On" fell of the chart in October 2009, Blake Shelton released a duet with Trace Adkins titled "Hillbilly Bone". It was the lead off single on Shelton's EP, "Hillbilly Bone", released on March 2, 2010 through Reprise Records Nashville. After "Hillbilly Bone" reached Number One in February, came the August release of "All About Tonight", the lead off single to his EP of the same name. In September, he released the second single from "All About Tonight", "Who Are You When I'm Not Looking", his 18th single release. He released his first greatest hits album, "Loaded: The Best of Blake Shelton" in November 2010. Shelton was invited to join the Grand Ole Opry during the September 28, 2010 "Country Comes Home" concert celebrating the reopening of the Grand Ole Opry House after the Cumberland River flooded the Opry House in May 2010. The formal invitation was extended on his Twitter account and was announced by Opry star Trace Adkins. He was formally inducted by Adkins at the Saturday, October 23, 2010 Opry performance. Shelton recorded the title track for the "Footloose" remake film on October 14th 2011. Blake Shelton appeared on the 44th Annual Country Music Awards on November 10, 2010 where he performed "All About Tonight" and won Male Vocalist of the year. Shelton will serve as a judge/coach to singers on the 2011 NBC reality television series The Voice. 2011-present: Red River Blue Blake Shelton released an album entitled "Red River Blue" on July 12, 2011, led by the single, "Honey Bee". The song received 138,000 downloads in its first week and was certified gold in its seventh week, setting a new record for the fastest gold certification by a male country singer. On June 13, 2011, in its tenth chart week, "Honey Bee" went to Number One on the Billboard Hot Country Songs chart, becoming Shelton's fastest climb to Number One and his ninth Number One country single. The album was expected to debut at Number One on the Billboard 200 chart with around 110,000 copies sold. "God Gave Me You", a cover of a Dave Barnes song, is the album's second single. Shelton later appeared in the music video for Cady Groves "This Little Girl" as a towtruck driver. Shelton is a coach on the NBC show The Voice. His finalist Dia Frampton came in second. He returned for a second season of the show. Frampton also recorded a track with Shelton titled "I Will" on her album "Red", released December 6, 2011. Blake Shelton took the stage with Miranda Lambert as Super Bowl XLVI to open the event by singing a duet version of "America the Beautiful". Superbowl XLVI marked Miranda and Blake's first TV performance since their top headlining nuptials in May 2011. Television In 2011, Shelton became a coach on NBC's new show, The Voice, along with Christina Aguilera, Cee Lo Green and Adam Levine. In Season 1, Shelton became the runner up coach as his final team member, Dia Frampton, won second place of the season. Personal Life Shelton married longtime girlfriend Kaynette Gern on November 17, 2003. They divorced in 2006. Shelton is not married to fellow country star Miranda Lambert, whom he met at the CMT's 100 Greatest Duels Concert. Lambert also sang background vocals on his cover of Michael Buble's song, "Home", which became a Number One single on the Hot Country Songs chart. On May 9, 2010, after dating for four years, Shelton proposed to Miranda, after seeking (and receiving) her father's blessing. Shelton and Lambert were married on May 14, 2011 at Don Strange Ranch in Boerne, Texas. 550 people were in attendance, including many celebrities, such as Reba McEntire, Cee Lo Green, Martina McBride, Kelly Clarkson, Dierks Bentley, Charles Kelley and the Bellamy Brothers. After the wedding, Shelton expressed his joy stating, "I wanted to be married to Miranda the day I proposed. Finally, it's official!" Blake and Miranda reside in a small town of Tishomingo, OK, located in the Texoma area. On January 17, 2012, Shelton's father, Dick, 71, died in Oklahoma, following a period of declining health. Discography Albums Other Charted Songs: Awards and Nominations Category:Coaches Category:Blake Shelton